torarfandomcom-20200213-history
5e Cleric
Fertility Domain The gods and entities of Fertility may be those known for their seductive powers (Akbeth, Lilyth, Ivannithil, or Ludz), their creative and protective powers (Absulcon, Barachiel, Meyne, or Phaele), or even their powers of enchantment and illusion (Agamemnon, Masaru, Starveil, or Vesak). In any case, followers of these entities find themselves frequently at the center of attention, love heaped upon them; at the same time the recipients of their own affections find themselves shielded from harm. Fertility Domain Features Fertility Domain Spells Blessing of Allure At 1st level, you learn two languages of your choice. You also become proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Deception, Insight, Performance, or Persuasion. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the selected skills. Channel Divinity: Captivate Crowd Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to sway other people’s opinions of you. You weave a captivating string of words inspiring love and camaraderie between you and the members of a crowd. As an action, choose a number of humanoids within 60 feet of you, up to a number equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of one). Each target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be charmed by you. While charmed in this way, the target adores you and those you designate, and it hinders anyone who opposes you, although it avoids violence unless it was already inclined to fight on your behalf. This effect ends on a target after 1 hour, if it takes any damage, if you attack it, or if it witnesses you attacking or damaging any of its allies. If a target succeeds on its saving throw, the target has no hint that you tried to charm it. Embodiment of Affection At 6th level, if you cast a spell of the abjuration school using a spell slot of 1st level or higher, you can change the spell's casting time to 1 bonus action for this casting, provided the spell's casting time is normally 1 action. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Salt the Fields At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage to the target. The target must then make a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC or become permanently infertile and unable to produce offspring. A greater restoration or miracle spell can restore an affected creature's fertility. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Love's Embrace Starting at 17th level, as a bonus action, you can designate an ally to encapsulate with the loving embrace of your aura for 1 minute or until you are incapacitated. For the duration, whenever any creature tries to attack the embraced creature for the first time on a turn, the attacker must make a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save, it can't attack that creature on this turn, and it must choose a new target for its attack or the attack is wasted. On a successful save, it can attack the creature on this turn, but it has disadvantage on any saving throw it makes against your spells on your next turn. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Law Domain The Law domain is concerned with the proliferation and maintenance of balance and order. For the gods and entities of law (Barachiel, Emprix, Liambic, Oros, and Sangaia) the rules that bind societies together are instruments of order and a shield against the depredations of chaos. Those that follow such gods study legal philosophy and are frequently relied upon as judges and arbiters in many lands. Other gods of law can have an oppressive or tyrannical nature - severely punishing those that trespass against the law and savagely compelling obedience. Law Domain Features Law Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. You also gain proficiency in your choice of the Intimidation or Persuasion skill. Symbol of Authority Also at 1st level, your manner of speaking, holy symbol, religious vestments, or some other stylized iconography you carry marks you as bearing a special dispensation of authority from the god you serve. Creatures within 60 feet of you that can see you have disadvantage on saving throws against spells that you cast that would magically compel them to obey your instruction or command. Channel Divinity: Levy Recompense Beginning at 2nd level, you can invoke divine power to punish those that undermine justice. When you or an ally within 60 feet are damaged by an attack from a creature you can see, you can use your reaction to inflict the same amount of damage upon the triggering creature. Axiomatic Proclamation Starting at 6th level, you can utter fragments of divine law that become a deeply personal directive for your enemies - whether they like it or not. Whenever you cast the command spell, you can target as many creatures as you desire within 60 feet of you that can hear you, regardless of whether they understand your language. However, if you choose to use this effect, all creatures that fail their Wisdom saving throws against the spell may choose to ignore your command and instead suffer 3d10 (+1d10 per spell level higher than 1st you cast it as) psychic damage. Once you use this feature you must complete a long rest before you can use it again. Potent Spellcasting At 8th level you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Paragon of Justice Beginning at 17th level, an aura of divine law and order swirls around you. While you are conscious, you and any friendly creatures within 30 feet of you are immune to charm and fear effects. Additionally, you can use your axiomatic proclamation one additional time between long rests. Winter Domain For many, winter is a time of cruel hardship and withdrawal from the world. For those that worship the gods of winter, the ice and snow are the anvil upon which strength and perseverance are forged. The snowy veil culls the weak and improves the world. Entities such as Maeve and Tundaran are the personification of this harsh attitude towards winter. However, other entities like Veloria and Sangaia view the season as a period of silent reflection and fellowship with family and friends. Winter Domain Features Winter Domain Spells Bonus Cantrip When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain the forstbite cantrip if you don't already know it. Winter's Endurance From 1st level, the cold winds of winter have purged you of weakness. You gain proficiency with the Survival skill if you didn't already have it, are immune to the effects of cold weather, and have resistance to cold damage. Additionally, your Armor Class is equal to 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier whenever you are wearing no armor. Channel Divinity: Hypothermia Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to inflict a paralyzing cold upon your foes. As an action, choose one creature within 60 feet that you can see. That creature must make a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. If the creature fails, it takes 2d8 cold damage and is stunned until the end of its next turn. Wintry Tread At 6th level, the bitter cold of winter falls with your footsteps. You do not treat frozen or snowy ground as difficult terrain, and are no long at risk of slipping on ice. You can walk across even the thinnest crust of ice without breaking it. Additionally, you can use your action to touch the edge of a body of water and create a frozen path across it. Such as thaws as you pass, and will not support the weight of other creatures. You can create a path up to 200 feet in length with this feature, and must complete a long rest to regain use of it once used, even if the total distance created is less than 200 feet. Icy Infusion At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 cold damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Rouse Winter's Wrath When you reach 17th level, you can call forth a blowing snowstorm that heightens the power of your cold spells. You can spend 10 minutes in prayer to change the weather within 5 miles of you into a blizzard of arctic cold with moderate winds. At the end of your prayers, it takes 1d6 minutes for the snowstorm to take effect and it persists for 1d8 hours. Your winter domain spells that deal cold damage deal an extra 1d10 cold damage when you cast them from within this storm. Category:5e Classes and Archetypes